


We are one

by Aqua111



Series: Creatures of the night [5]
Category: Brütal Legend, KISS (US Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, additional bands added to the Brütal Legend universe, more of a KISS story than Brütal Legend - I am mostly just borrowing its settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: Their quest to find out what is wrong with them eventually leads KISS to the world where Metal originated. Soon they find themselves preparing for another war.





	We are one

Two people, a blonde woman and a dark haired man, were standing at the edge of a snowy cliff, looking over the vast landscape.

"No Warlock has come this far south in ages," the woman said thoughtfully. "She motioned to something in the distance. "In the East you can see the edges of the jungle, home of the Zaulia. And beyond that, far beyond the swamps, is the Sea of Black Tears. The things you told me - those symptoms you and your friend are showing - they sound similar to what someone might experience after drinking from the Sea's water. However, according to the stories and legends I have heard it was sealed again many years ago. And aside of that you are from a completely different world."

"We have been in the Czar's realm for what felt like at least two or three days. So all of us must have definitely drunken SOMETHING," the man said. "Maybe someone opened it again. Maybe there is another spring somewhere else. A lot of worlds are connected with each other - we are experiencing this pretty much all the time." He walked a bit further up the mountain hoping he could get a better view over the ruins of the palace in the south. "Hey, Doro, what's in the west, behind those ruins?"

"Only vast grasslands and a settlement called Bladehenge," the woman named Doro replied. "The heroes who locked off the Sea of Black Tears yet again came from this place and ... yeah, that's pretty much all I know of them."

"Nothing else? No other interesting places?"

"A road to the temple of Ormagöden in the far south and an ancient bridge - I only know it leads to other islands in the west." Doro watched the man while he climbed down the mountain again. "Are you sure that our world is the source? You seem pretty unaffected. Shouldn't it be worse the closer you are to the source? But then again I don't know those old legends too well. Or how your own world works."

"Eh, I guess I already became quite an expert at detaching myself from stuff. Feelings tend to get in the way of things. I've already been forced to live through my worst nightmares and memories way too often, to be stuck in my own mind. To be reminded of what I could lose or could have lost..." He absent mindedly touched the pendant of his necklace. No matter how far away he or his mind were - this thing would always be his connection to where he belonged to. To where his heart belonged to. "You know, Doro, love is a really weird thing," he said slowly, sounding as if his thoughts currently were in an entirely different universe. "It starts with so much happiness only to end up in a hell lot of nasty things thrown at each other and leaves someone sobbing on a bathroom floor."

Doro raised an eyebrow. "That... was a very odd thing to say and makes me believe you totally did this to someone."

"Ah, don't mind me. It happens. I am quite sure this is the source of our problem, or at least a main source," he now sounded more focussed again and continued to answer her previous questions as if nothing weird had happened in between. "This is the ancient cosmic realm where metal and rock originated. Other universes draw from it - and they also do so from its tainted part."

"I'm sorry, but you lost me after the main source of your problem part," Doro said. "But I guess I am glad you found something helpful. So what are you planning to do now? If the Sea of Black Tears has really opened and it is anything like the last time then you might need an army."

He shrugged. "Guess I'll think on the go and if needed fly by the seat of my pants. That's what I always did best." He looked at her questioningly. "Will you and your people stick along with me for the ride?"

Doro pondered over it for a while. "The Warlocks have stayed away for too long already," she eventually replied with determination. "I cannot say if my men are willing to join but you definitely have my Metal."

He gave her a wide smile. "Great. I think we should start with a trip to the jungle. Let's rally the Kiss Army."

She looked at him in surprise. "The Zaulia? I told you the stories I have heard of them. They probably wouldn't even be willing to hear me out, let alone follow me anywhere, just because I am part of a group of men. You will fare way worse since you ARE a man."

He grabbed his lightning shaped pendant. A silvery pattern appeared around his eyes. "Believe me, they will hear THIS man out."

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone even know the 80s band Warlock? I am a fan of then and I decided to include their singer Doro Pesch into the world of Brütal Legend.


End file.
